BEST FRIEND AS CLOSE AS EVER
by DeathDragon3000
Summary: what would happen when the Dark lord has a son, and that son is gay with Malfoy


**BEST FRIEND AS CLOSE AS EVER**

Being at Hogwarts is weird, not being with your own kind. The witches and wizards are nice, but they seem weird. They have to use wands. I have been going to this school for two years; I hang out with this guy called Draco Malfoy. We are great friends, we do everything together. It is fun to pick on potter, I sometimes make him trip over something small, or grow warts out his nose, but I do not need to use a wand for that, I have the power to do what I like. One thing is I am having weird feelings around Draco, I have no idea I had those feelings to I find him with pansy, kissing in the bedroom. I spent the whole day in the bathroom crying, but I now that Draco is not gay, but I cannot help the way I feel. I am still in the bathroom, but not crying now, just sitting up on the window sill looking out over the lake. I heard the door open, but I dare not look, I knew who it would be.

"Come on Daniel, you have been in here all day" Draco said

"I am not going out there" I said still looking out the window, I heard Draco sigh.

"well all right then I will leave you alone, just please come down soon, if you have no sleep you would fall asleep through class, then who would make potter puck his guts out" draco said, I look over at him and right into his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Because I do not want my best mate asleep on the job" he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you are right" I smile weakly, and jump down, and rolled away and hit the side of the bottom of the sink.

"Ow, ok next time I will not do that" I said, standing up, and look over at Draco, who was smiling.

"Yeah I think you should just stay on the ground, with me" he said

"Yeah, well at less you are not in love with someone, and that someone is going out with someone else" I said, then look away. I was not meant to say that, I hope he will not ask

"Really? Who is it?" Draco asked

"It does not matter anyway, I know they would not feel the same" I replied.

"Well have you asked them?" he asked, I shook my head, and walked passed him towards the door.

"I am going to bed" I said, and walked out. I ran to my dorm and up to the bedroom, I lied down and sigh. He knows, I know he knows, I saw it in his eyes, the way it narrowed, when I said I was in love with someone. I fall asleep, with the thought of being beaten up by Draco, because I told him how I feel. I woke up drawing the night, to see that Draco was sitting up in his bed.

"Hey" I said weakly.

"Hey" Draco grinned "you were having a nightmare?"

"I know, did I wake you?" I asked

"No I was all ready awake" he replied. We just sit there looking at each other.

"Well I better get back to sleep" I said, Draco nodded, then got off his bed and walked over to me.

"I am not tried, but I will sit here to you go to sleep" he said, I smile at him.

"Come on you got to sleep or you will fall asleep in class, and who would help me pick on potter" I teased.

"Oh all right" he said rolling his eyes "move over" I chuckle and move over for him to get in, once he was in, I felt him shiver

"You are cold" he said.

"Yeah well I was just trying some thing" I laugh, he shakes his head.

"Here" Draco put an arm over me, and pulled me close to him. The warmth of his body filled me up.

"Would pansy think this is weird?" I asked Draco

"No, beside I dumped her" he replied, my heart skipped a beat.

"w-why?" I asked

"Oh I find someone else, who has been my best mate for two years and helps pick on potter" he grinned.

"Oh and who's that?" I asked

"You" he kisses me, oh and the feel was so nice. I kissed back, I felt Draco's hand move down and rest on my arse, and I put my hands through his hair. I wish this could last forever. We pull apart panting and looking into each others eyes.

"We better get some sleep" Draco said, smiling, I smile back and cuddle up to him. Draco kisses the top of my head.

"Good night" he said

"Good night" I smile and close my eyes, and drift off to sleep

Next morning I woke up, next to Draco. He was still asleep, I smile and run my fingers over his cheek, hoping I am not dreaming, that he is there. Draco's eyes open, and look at me, smiling.

"Hey" he said moving my hair out of my eyes.

"Hey"

"Had a good night sleep?" he asked

"Yes" I replied "what about you?"

"Yes I did, because you were next to me" I smile, and kiss him, he kisses back. We smile at each other, my stomach starts to growl.

"Oh someone is hungry" Draco said, sitting up "come on" he got out of bed, and went to get dressed. I got out of bed and got dress. I walked down to the common room, and waited for Draco to come down. Draco came running down the stairs, and into my arms.

"Hello love" he said

"Hello, come on lets go I am hungry" I smile; he kisses my head, and puts an arm around my waist, pulling me towards the door. I started to think of what people would think when they saw Draco with his arm around my waist, but it seems like Draco does not care. I smile, Draco looks at me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks

"Nothing, I was just wondering what people would think" I replied, Draco chuckled and kisses me.

"I do not care what people think of us" he says "I just want to be with you"

"You know you are going to make me horny" I laugh; Draco laughs too, and moves his hand down to my arse and rubs it.

"Is that a bad thing?" he smiles, I shake my head.

We got to the great hall; we walked over to our house table, and sat down next to each other.

"So what did use two get up to last night?" Blaise asked smiling at me and Draco.

"Nothing" Draco replied, grabbing my hand under the table. Blaise's smile gets wider.

"Really, well I remember waking up to see use two sleeping in the same bed" Blaise said

"Daniel was having nightmares" Draco said, sneering at Blaise.

"You dumped me for him!" I heard pansy yelled at Draco.

"Yes, you were to boring, and your kissing to plain, to old" Draco said.

"So uses have kissed?" Blaise smiled

"Yes" Draco said

"Show us?" Blaise asked, I blushed, Draco looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Draco moves towards me, and then kisses me on the lips, I kiss back. Blaise cheers and pansy lets out an angry sigh and walks away. I and Draco pull apart panting looking into each others eye.

"Wow uses guys are just weird" Blaise says.

"I do not care" Draco said still looking at me.

"Draco has been there for me I want him to stay" I said, Draco smirks

"Come on, we got potions first, we better get going" Draco says, standing up.

"Oh all right" I said, getting up, Draco still holding my hand. We walk out of the great hall. We lined up by the class room, well we were waiting, potter and his friends walk passed. I stick out a leg and potter tripped over it.

"Watch were your walking potter" I laugh, Draco laughs too

"Oh at less I am not kissing a guy in front of everyone" potter said, getting up

"You are just jealous of us" Draco said, putting his arm around me, pulling me towards him.

"Oh sob off it" potter said walking away.

"That's it potter just walk away" I said, as my eyes glow gold, potter screamed out in pain and fall over again, Draco chuckled.

"Boy do I love it when you do that" he says. Snape comes walking over and sees potter on the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for potter's foolishness" Snape's says, we chuckle, as potter sighs, and gets up. Snape unlocks the class room door and walks in; we follow and take our seat. Draco sits right next to me and puts his hand on my thigh and rubs it.

"Watch it you will make me hard" I whisper in his ear, he smirks, and moves his hand up to my groin.

"Well come on then, I want you hard" he whispers back, I smirk

"First I want to make potters potion spill all over him" I chuckle, Draco smiles

"ok the potion you are doing is in front of use" Snape said "now get to work" I sat back and waited for potter to nearly finish his potion. Snape walked around cheeking every body. When he came over to me, he just stared

"Why are you not doing your potion Mr Riddle?" he asked.

"Oh I do not feel like it _sir_" I replied. I heard everyone gasp around me beside Draco, when they heard my last name.

"I told you, NOT to call me that" I said standing up, and sneering at him. Snape sneered back.

"I will be glad to tell my father to kill you, when he comes back" I hissed, Snape stop sneering and moved back. I look over at Draco who was smiling evilly, I smile evilly back. Potter and his friends had their wands out and pointing at me.

"You really think they will help you" I said getting up on the table "take your best shot". Before they could do anything, my eyes glowed a red, potter and his friends gasped and moved back.

"You will die" I said in a demonic voice

"That is my Daniel" I heard Draco say. I reach into potters mind, and start killing him. Potter scream out in pain and falls to the ground. I stop, and jump down off the table.

"Well I guess I have more control, then I thought" I said "I will leave you for father, potter" I walk out, Draco following beside me.

"You are sexy when you do that" he says, pulling me into his arms.

"I know you like that" I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"The Dark Lords son, I must be the luckiest person" Draco said, and kisses my neck. "Oh how I want to fuck the Dark Lords son, to he passes out" I groan, as his hands move down my body and play with my belt. He gets the belt undone and throws it to the ground, and puts his hand down my pants, and rubs my cock.

"Let's take this somewhere, where no one will find us" he said as I groan at his touch.

"Fuck me Draco" I said moaning. Draco takes out his hand, and grabs my hand. We walk down the hallway to the bathroom. Once he opens the door, he pulls me close to him, and starts kissing me hard, I kiss back. Draco starts unbuttoning my shirt, and takes it off, I did the same. He moves his hands down my stomach and rests them on top of my pants. We break the kiss.

"Take them off" I growl. Draco smiles and takes them off, and along with my boxers. I take off his, then kneel down in front of him, and then take his cock in my hands and put it in my mouth. Draco runs his fingers through my hair and moans, sometimes thrust into my mouth. I heard a gasp but it did not come from Draco, I took his dick out of my mouth and look over to where the gasp was coming from. It was Potter

"What are you doing here Potter?" I asked.

"I-I just came I-in to go to the toilet" he replied "I did not know use were in here" he was looking at me, I had Draco's dick in my hand. I look down and smirk when I saw Potters hand down his pants.

"It looks like someone is horny" I said, standing up.

"Yes they are" Draco said "maybe they could join us" I walk over to Potter

"But he is not one of us" I said, Draco moved beside me.

"We can make him" he said. I smile and put a hand on Potters neck lightly, moves my face closer to his, my lips nearly on his, he was shaking. Draco moved behind him, and kisses his neck.

"Does potter want to take me up the arse?" I asked. He gulps; I take off his clothes and run my hands over his body.

"I know you want to" I whispered in his ear, Draco moved his hands over Potters dick, making him groan.

"On your hands and knees" Draco told me, I do what he says.

"Come on potter does he not have a nice arse, you just want to fuck" Draco said to potter. Potter walks over to me and bends over me, ready his dick to enter me. Potter thrust himself in, making me moan. Draco walks to the front of me and sits down with his dick in my face.

"Take it" he says, I take his dick into my mouth and sucks him off, as potter thrust in and out of, I moan, as I moaned I felt Draco shiver. Potter was groaning thrusting harder into me, I knew he was close, Draco screamed and cums into my mouth I sallow very bit. Draco strokes my dick and I cum all over his hand.

"Just like milking a cow" he said, I just moan, to Potter cum inside me, and pulled out. Draco runs a hand through my hair and pulls me on to his lap.

"You did well" he said to me, potter sit in front of us, looking at us. I rest my head on Draco's chest.

"I just fucked the Voldemont son" Potter whispered, I smirked at him

"Yes you did" I said, startling him "but did you have fun? I sure did"

"Yeah I did" he sighed

"Oh he thinks we would tell" Draco said, I ran a finger down Draco's neck.

"Do not worry we will not tell" I told Potter, he nodded and got his clothes and put them on, and walks out.

"Well I am tried, can we go to bed?" I asked, Draco nods. I stand up and walk over to our clothes and pick them up. I throw Draco his clothes and he puts them on, I put on mine. We walk out the of the bathroom, and down the hallway to our dorm. Once we got in, Blasie was sitting on the couch.

"Good show, in potions today, Daniel" Blasie said, I blushed and looked away. "Never knew the Dark Lord has a son"

"Come on Blasie, Daniel is tried" Draco said.

"Oh I see, use just fucked" Blasie smirked

"You just want to join us" I said looking him in the eye, he looked away quickly

"Oh the fun, dating the Dark Lords son" Draco said, putting an arm around me. Blasie just kept looking away.

"Are you scared to look in my eyes, Blasie?" I asked

"No Mr Riddle Sir" he said

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!!!" I yelled at him, he starts shaking

"Calm down Daniel, he did not mean to call you that now, did you Blasie" Blasie shakes his head.

"I am sorry" he says. I calm down.

"It is fine, I just hate that muggle name" I told him. "Now if you do not mind I am going to bed" I walked away and up to the bedroom, Draco followed me. I stripped down to my boxers and got in, Draco strip down and got in next me, and pull me into his arms.

"I love you Daniel" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Draco" I whisper back, we kissed for awhile, then went to sleep, in each others arms

Next Morning in the Great Hall, I saw Potter staring at us.

"Potter is looking at us" I told Draco, and he smiled, and then put his arm around me, so potter could see. I look at Draco.

"Here" Draco picks up a piece of egg on his fork, and holds it up to my mouth; I take the fork in my mouth and eat the egg.

"Thanks" I said

"Well you eat all your egg" he said, smiling. Oh I love it when he smiles, I smile back. I look over at potter and have him a wink, his eyes widened. I could not help but chuckle. Snape came over

"Can I have a word with you Riddle?" he asked, I started to feel the angry rise in me, and Draco rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Uh... Sure. Sir" I replied standing up, and follow Snape out of the great hall.

"One thing I would like to say"he said"how you dare talk to me like that in front of my class, your father was never like that"

"Yeah well father is not here, now is he" I said

"Do not get smart to me Riddle" Snape snapped at me

"Bloody death eater" I whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Snape yelled. I smile at him

"Oh nothing sir" I said, my eyes flash red, making Snape move backwards.

"Now if you do not mind I will like to go back to my seat, if that is ok with you _sir_" he nods. I smile and walk back into the Great Hall, I saw Draco smile when he saw me. I walk back over to my seat and sat down.

"What did Snape want?" Blasie asked.

"Just wanted to talk about what happened in potions yesterday" I replied, running a hand through Draco's hair.

"Did he go nuts?" Draco asked I smile and nodded; Draco chuckled and put his hand on my thigh.

"We got DADA first today, anyway, so that means he does not have us to third" Draco said with a smirk.

"He will be wishing that he does not have me in his class" I said "Oh by the way Potter is still looking" my hand resting on Draco's neck.

"He probably wants another fuck" Draco whispers in my ear, I laughed, and rest my head on his chest; he runs his fingers through my hair. The whole day was boring, even in potion, Snape kept a close eye on me the whole time.

I was glad when I got to bed, me and Draco lying in each others arm.

"I am just going to get a drink" Draco said getting out of bed and walking out the room. I lay there looking up at the roof, hoping nothing would go wrong. I green flash stretched its self over the roof.

"Oh shit" I got out of bed and ran down to the common room. I saw Draco lying there, not moving, I ran over to him, and picked him up.

"Come on Draco you cannot be dead" I cried, holding his body close to mine. I rested my forehead on his, letting the tear drip on to his face. Blasie came down and saw me holding on to Draco lifeless body.

"What happened?" he asked. I shock my head

"I do not know" I replied "someone killed him"

The next few months going insane with out Draco, the teachers have to hold me down on the bed; I try to fight them off. They strap me down.

"He is a threat to himself" said the headmaster "do not let him go he would kill himself" the teachers nodded, and made sure I cannot move.

"LET ME GO" I yell at them, but the ignore me, I smirk. I will be able to let my self out. Once they left the room, I got the straps to snap off. I sat up and looked for something sharp. I saw a knife on the table next to me, I grabbed it, and cut deep into both wrist, let the blood go ever. I get to see Draco again, oh the fun we would have again. My eyes start to go dark; I saw Snape running up towards me, then blank.

I woke up to the sound of a voice I have not heard for along time. When I open my eyes I saw two sliver eyes looking at me

"Hey" the voice said, that voice is Draco's

"Is that really you Draco?" I asked, he nodded.

"You were having another nightmare" he said

"You mean it is not real, that you are not dead"

"I sure hope not" he smiled. I look around I was in the hospital

"What happened?"

"You went nuts, you nearly killed yourself" he said "Snape saved you, just in time" I smile

"Well promise me one thing?" I asked

"What is it" he replied running his fingers through my hair.

"Never leave me" I said

"Well you have my word, but do I have your word that you never leave me?" he asked, I nod, he smiles and kisses me, and I kiss back

A few years went by since we have been going out, leaving school and getting our own house. Getting married, I still love you the same, but I see the love fading behind your eyes. But we still have fun, sometimes Potter comes over, and I get fucked up the arse again.

"Come on dinner is ready" I heard Draco yell from the kitchen. I smile

I guess all dreams become true, even if some are fading behind the eyes, but they are still there.

Closing my Dairy, and put in the draw. I walked out the room and into the kitchen to my husband's arms.

7


End file.
